Love & Lies
by Sakurai mayu
Summary: Sejak kecil Sasuke menyukai Naruto, tapi saat ini Naruto ada dua. Jadi siapa yang Sasuke sukai?. Naruto yang asli atau Naruto yang palsu? g pandai bikin Summary, jadi silahkan baca sendiri. Update cahp. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Love & Lies**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning :** Boy's Love, **typos****, ****EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind'**

**Pagi hari disebuah rumah sederhana keluarga Mitarashi.**

"Naruto, cepat bawa makananya, kami hampir terlambat!"

Terdengar teriakan dari sang tuan rumah, Mitarashi Anko, seorang wanita berusia 37 tahun yang bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah restoran milik keluarga Hyuga.

"Dia selalu lamban! Menyebalkan!"

Giliran seorang gadis muda yang berteriak dan sedikit menggebrak meja makan. Ia adalah Mitarashi Shion, 17 tahun, murid Konoha Gakuen.

"Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini!"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda blonde yang dipaggil Naruto tadi muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sepanci sup panas.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Supnya harus dimasak lama," kata Naruto dengan gugup.

"Dasar lamban!"

Plaakk!

Anko menampar pipi chubby Naruto keras sampai meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Sakit memang, tapi Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunduk diam sambil memegangi pipinya. Mau tidak mau ia juga harus mendengarkan semua umpatan dan hinaan pedas dari Anko dan putrinya, Shion.

"Sudah sana pergi!"

Anko mengusir Naruto kembali ke dapur. Pemuda itu melangkah pergi sambil menunduk lesu. Saat sampai di dapur ia menyandarkan punggungnya di lemari es.

"Sakit…," erang Naruto memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan sakit.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti saat ini. Naruto tahu ia bukalah berasal dari keluarga Mitarashi, tapi kenapa mereka memperlakukannya layaknya pembantu? Bahkan Naruto sering dipukuli oleh Anko sejak kecil hingga dirinya berusia 17 tahun seperti sekarang. Ia tak pernah ingat siapa dirinya. Ia hanya ingat saat berusia 8 tahun, saat dimana ia dipungut oleh keluarga Mitarashi dipanti asuhan. Dan jadi seperti inilah dia sekarang, menjadi pemuda cengeng dan lemah.

"Aku harus kuat!"

Naruto segera menyambar tas selempangnya dan pergi ke gudang belakang untuk mengambil sepedanya—yang dibelinya dari hasil kerja sambilan di kafe seberang jalan dekat blok rumahnya.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!"

Cepat-cepat ia segera mengeluarkan sepedanya dari gudang. Namun ia berpapasan dengan mobil Shion yang hampir menabraknya. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan Shion padanya. Bukannya Naruto takut dengan Shion, hanya saja menurutnya laki-laki itu harusnya bisa melindungi perempuan bukannya menyakiti perempuan. Itu motto hidupnya, meski kenyataannya ia sendirilah yang ditindas sama perempuan. Ironis memang.

Tanpa ia sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Itu berarti sekolah akan mulai 30 menit lagi, namun sepertinya waktu 30 menit itu tidak akan cukup untuk datang ke sekolah tepat waktu untuk seorang siswa ceroboh seperti Naruto.

"HUAAAAA! AKU TELAT TELAT...! Hos hos hos!"

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya cukup kencang bahkan saat mencapai jalan yang menurun. Gerbang sekolah tinggal 5 meter lagi. Beruntung baginya satpam penjaga gerbang belum menutup pintu gerbang sekolah saat Naruto tiba di sana. Segera saja ia melesatkan sepedanya masuk ke dalam area Konoha Gakuen.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah SMA paling bergengsi dan elit di Jepang. Banyak kalangan pengusaha ternama dan kaya yang menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di Konoha Gakuen. Begitu pula dengan keluarga paling kaya di negara maju ini, yakni keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah klan yang masih mempunyai darah kebangsawanan dan kekayaannya tidak akan habis 7 turunan sekalipun.

Beruntung bagi Naruto bisa mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elit seperti Konoha Gakuen ini, meski tak jarang ia ditindas oleh beberapa siswa yang tidak suka dengan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak keberatan dan tak pernah sekalipun membalas tindakan mereka. Alasannya, Naruto tidak mau nantinya menyusahkan keluarga Mitarashi.

Saat sudah berada di area parkir sekolah, ia melihat beberapa mobil-mobil mewah berjejer dengan rapi. Miris, melihat dirinya sendiri yang hanya menunggangi sepeda bututnya sebagai kendaraan menuju sekolah.

Setelah menaruh sepeda, Naruto bergegas menuju gedung sekolah. Namun gerakan terhenti saat sebuah mobil sport biru tua melaju kencang tepat kearahnya.

"!"

Ckiiit

Naas bagi Naruto, saat mencoba menghindar-ia malah terserempet dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Ittai" Naruto memegangi kakinya, ia melihat ada sedikit rembesan darah dicelananya.

'_Bagaimana ini, sakit sekali' _Naruto mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa, mungkin kakinya juga terkilir.

Merasa menabrak seseorang, pemilik mobil sport biru tua itu turun. Tampaklah tubuh tinggi yang semampai, berambut hitam, bermata onyx khas klan Uchiha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" kata seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

'_Uchiha Sasuke senpai'_

Baru pertama kali ini Naruto berhadapn langsung menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke, ia tahu benar posisi Sasuke yang seorang bangsawan dari klan Uchiha. Benar-benar tak pantas orang rendahan sepertinya menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

Segera ia palingkan wajahnya, tangannya gemetaran. Ada perasaan aneh yang meyelimuti hatinya, seperti sebuah perasaan rindu dengan pemilik mata onyx didepannya.

'_Pe..perasaan apa ini' _

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar lebih kencang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya turun.

Terkejut, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat setetes air mata keluar dari siswa blonde dihadapannya.

Merasa kasihan, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan biru tuanya dibalik jas seragam sekolahnya. Entah apa yang saat ini dipikirkan olehnya. Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah peduli pada orang lain disekolah ini, tapi kenapa saat melihatnya hatinya terasa sedikit pilu.

Sasuke berjongkok, membuat posisi Naruto dan dirinya sejajar. Secara mengejutkan Sasuke menyeka air mata Naruto dengan sapu tangannya.

Benar-benar kejadian langkah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke peduli dengan orang lain seperti Naruto. Padahal disekolah Sasuke itu terkenal arogan dan tak kenal kata 'Kasihan' maupun ' Mengasihani'.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa" Naruto sedikit menjauh dan mengusap sendiri air matanya dengan ujung lengan seragamnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat, ada sidikiit perasaan kecewa saat Naruto sedikit menjauh darinya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan, otomatis membuatnya salah tingkah dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona pink di kedua pipinya.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-sama" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan megejutkan mereka. Sadar siapa yang datang Naruto semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Saat ini tiga orang gadis menghampiri tepat kearah Sasuke yang masih berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Ya tuhan Sasuke-sama sedang apa anda berjong..! Hey kau kan..!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis pink menuju arah Naruto.

"NARUTO" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau duduk dibawah seperti itu, menjijikkan" lanjut seorang gadis berambut pink yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan jijik. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura-putri tunggal klan Haruno, dia juga seorang model ternama.

"Mungkin dia sudah sadar, tempatnya itu dibawah bukan diatas seperti kita" sahut seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino—putri tunggal klan Yamanaka yang juga sahabat Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Giliran gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata mengahampiri Naruto sambil menyamakan posisinya.

"Siswa miskin seperti mu, tak pernah pantas berada di sekolah ini" gadis itu mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Meski Naruto itu laki-laki, ia sama sekali tak takut padanya. Dia adalah Danzo Karin-putri kedua dari Klan Danzo.

Karin melepaskan cangkramannya dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai tersungkur lagi, dan kali ini kedua telapak tangannya menjadi luka.

"Aw!"

Ingin rasanya ia melawan, tapi apa daya—semakin ia melawan maka semakin ketiga gadis itu membullynya. Sekedar info saja, nama keluarga mereka sangat berpengaruh jadi tak ada murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang berani dengan mereka.

"Selain miskin, ku dengar kau juga anak buangan hahaha" Sakura tertawa keras sambil menendang kaki Naruto yang sakit.

perasaannya benar-benar terluka setiap kali, kata-kata "anak buangan" dilontarkan padanya, memang Naruto sendiri tak pernah tau siapa dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia adalah "anak buangan" kan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam, mendengar ocehan ketiga gadis itu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga, jika siswa blonde didepannya ini adalah siswa miskin yang banyak dibicarakan oleh semua siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Dan begitu mendengar nama 'Naruto', ia kembali teringat dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama menghilang dan kini sudah ditemukan kembali semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin namanya saja yang sama, setahu Sasuke—Naruto sahabatnya saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan di jerman.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan ketiga gadis yang masih mencela Naruto.

"Lihat Sasuke-sama pergi" kata-kata Ino menyadarkan teman-temannya beserta Naruto.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi, untuk apa kita mengurusi dia" lanjut Ino dan sukses mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-sama tunggu kami" ketiga gadis itu sudah pergi mengejar Sasuke yang masuk ke gedung sekolah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto masih menatap kepergian Sasuke, ia merasa familiar dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. Tapi dimana?, ia bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya.

Naruto menemukan sapu tangan biru tua milik Sasuke, ia lalu memungutnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku ini?"

Ting Tong Ting

Tiba-tiba suara bunyi bel menyadarkannya. Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang, bagaimana ia harus berjalan menuju kelasnya—sementara kakinya terluka dan terkilir. Hari yang sial untuk Naruto, ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun sakit dipergelangan kakinya membuatnya kembali jatuh.

"Bagaimana ini" rengek Naruto, ia kembali mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tiang besi penyangga atap tempat parkir.

Berhasil, ia sudah berdiri namun kakinya masih gemetaran. Namun saat akan melangkahkan Kakinya, tiba-tiba kakinya kembali sakit dan membuatnya oleng.

Saat tubuhnya hampir menyentuh tanah, ada sebuah tangan menyangga tubuhnya.

Pluk

"Kau tidak apa-apa" kata orang yang menolong Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendongakan kepalanya, wajah itu, mata itu, rambut pirang itu. Seperti melihat dirinya yang lain, Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat orang yang menolongnya itu memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya, seperti melihat dirinya dicermin.

Sama seperti Naruto, orang yang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto juga sama terkejutnya. Wajah Naruto begitu mirip dengan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar, sebuah perasaan takut muncul.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin" gumamnya pelan-sedikit mundur dengan gemetaran, orang itu membelalakan matanya sambil terus bergumam.

"Tidak, akulah.." ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berhenti begetar, seperti ingin menyakinkan sesuatu,

"Akulah Naruto yang asli"

-oOOo-

TBC.

karena masih baru mohon bimbingannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian.


	2. love & lies Chapter 2

Love and Lies

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuNaru (pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Note** : Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru lebih tua setahun dari Naruto dan Menma.

**Warning** : Boy's Love, typos, EYD berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan **: "talk" dan 'mind'

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara _International _jepang.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" terlihat seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun, turun dari pesawat jet pribadinya.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, ia kemudian menuju ke pintu kedatangan. Disana ia bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menunggunya.

"Naruto" panggil wanita paruh baya itu sambil berlari menuju pemuda itu.

"Ibu" pemuda blonde itu menyambut ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini yah sekarang" giliran seorang pria berumur lebih dari 30 tahunan, berambut silver menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pa..paman Kakashi" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, kau selalu membuatnya takut!" Uzumaki Kushina nama wanita paruh baya itu mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke mobil limmo hitam mewah dengan lambang klan Namikaze yang mencolok dan pulang menuju ke kediaman Namikaze.

Klan Namikaze sendiri merupakan keluarga yang mempunyai darah kebangsawanan. Sama seperti kalan Uchiha, kedua klan ini mempunyai peranan penting dalam dunia bisnis. Tak heran jika kedua klan ini menduduki peringkat pertama menjadi klan terkaya di jepang dengan total kekayaan mencapai miliyaran. Bahkan klan Uchiha dan klan Namikaze sudah bersahabat sejak jaman dahulu, tak heran jika kedua klan ini menjalin kerja sama bisnis.

Kembali pada Naruto, ia begitu senang sudah kembali ke japang dan bertemu lagi dengan ibunya. Naruto banyak bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di jerman, sementara Kushina dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita putra semata wayangnya. Semenjak kemunculan Naruto, Kushina kini kembali ceria seperti dulu. Berbeda dengan Kushina 10 tahun yang lalu, dimana Naruto—putra kecilnya yang masih berumur 8 tahun telah diculik oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Kushina benar-benar depresi saat itu, ia begitu merasa kehilangan, sedih, putus asa, bahkan Kushina benar-benar hampir gila.

Namun semua berubah, 4 tahun setelah Naruto dinyatakan menghilang, tiba-tiba Orochimaru—kakak tiri dari Kushina mengabarkan bahwa Naruto telah ditemukan. Semenjak saat itu, Kushina kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti dulu.

Namun benarkah itu adalah Naruto yang selama ini menghilang?, itulah yang terus dipikirkan oleh Kakashi yang tak lain adalah saudara angkat Minato—suami Kushina.

Bahkan Minato sendiri tak yakin dengan Naruto yang ini, dan Minato yakin jika Orochimaru sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama Naruto yang saat ini mengaku sebagai putranya.

Karena itu, Kakashi mengajukan diri pada Minato untuk menyelidiki apa rencana Orochimaru saat ini dan juga menyelidiki identitas asli pemuda blonde ini.

Sadar dirinya terus diperhatikan Kakashi, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan membuatnya gugup atau lebih tepatnya—ketakutan.

Tak berapa lama, mobil sedan mewah mereka memasuki halaman rumah Namikaze.

"Wah!. Bangunan ini masih megah dengan kokoh!" Naruto terpukau dengan keindahanan bangunan rumah Namikaze yang megah. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama" sambut para pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kalian tolong siapkan air panas untuk tuan muda" Perintah Kushina yang saat ini sudah berdiri disebalah Naruto, setelah mengangguk mengerti—para pelayan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Tak berapa lama muncullah seorang pria paruh baya namun masih masih terlihat gagah dari lantai dua mantion mareka.

"Kalian sudah pulang!" sapa pria itu sambil matanya tak lepas dari istrinya, hanya kearah istrinya.

"Sayang, lihat anak kita sudah tumbuh sebesar ini!" Kushina menghampiri Namikaze Minato—Suaminya sambil menciumnya mesra. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina, Minato menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk.

"Oh" jawab singkat Minato dingin sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

Melihat Minato berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan menusuk, membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

Pluk

Terkejut, Minato menepuk pundak kiri Naruto dan masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Selamat datang" jeda sebentar, Minato tiba-tiba meremas pundak kiri Naruto dengan kuat.

"Ugh"

Merasa Naruto kesakitan, sebuah seringai mengerikan muncul disudut bibir Minato.

"NA-RU-TO" bisik Minato ditelinga Naruto dan membari penekanan pada namanya sambil masih meremas kuat pundaknya.

Minato dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan, merasa puas ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina menuju kantornya. Saat akan menuju mobilnya, Minato berpapasan dengan Kakashi. Tanpa banyak kata mereka saling menyeringai penuh arti.

'_Orang itu, apakah..!' _Naruto meremas tangannya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Apakah dia sudah tahu!" dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Kakashi sejak tadi berdiri mengawasi Naruto dari belakang.

"Kau..!" Kakashi mengacungkan jari tangannya membantuk pistol kearah punggung Naruto saat menaiki tangga.

"Akan ku ungkap siapa jati diri mu yang sebenarnya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak

Naruto menggebrak meja belajarnya begitu keras.

"Sialan kau Minato" geramnya sambil menyentuh pundaknya yang masih terasa sakit akibat remasan Minato tadi.

Ia kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca jendela tepat didepan meja belajarnya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia menyentuh wajahnya sambil masih metap pantulan dirinya dikaca jendela.

"Akulah!. Namikaze Naruto sekarang" gumamnya pelan.

"Iya akulah, Namikaze Naruto sekarang hahaha" lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa begitu keras seperti orang kesetanan, beruntung kamarnya memiliki peredam suara jadi meski tertawa sekeras apapun orang diluar tak akan dengar.

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan pas dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Kushina tepat berada diluar kamarnya.

"Ya tuhan!. Ibu mengejutkan ku" Naruto mengelus dadanya dan Kushina yang sejak tadi menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya hanya tersenyum sumringah.

"Naruto!" panggil Kushina lembut.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA mu di Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Kushina tanpa ada basa-basi.

"Iya, lagi pula aku tak tega meninggalkan ibu lagi" Naruto menyentuh wajah ibunya dan dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia dari Kushina.

"Baguslah, ibu lega sekarang" kemudian mereka saling berpelukan.

Betapa senangnya Naruto bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kushina, sudah begitu lama ia merindukan sosok ibu seperti Kushina.

"Oh iya!" Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kushina yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana!. Sudah cepat sana temui Sasuke!" Kushina mendorong pelan Naruto menuruni tangga.

"Ta..tapi bu, bukankah Sasuke saat ini sedang sekolah. Tidak baik menemuinya saat jam sekolah sedang berlangsung"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kau akan melanjutkan sekolah disana. Jadi kau bisa melihat-lihat sekolah mu dan sekalian temu kangen dengan Sasuke"

Mendengar kata 'Temu kangen' membuat Naruto sedikit merona.

"Pakai malu-malu segala, ibu tahu hubungan kalian bukan hanya sekedar sahabat" goda Kushina sambil mengenggol pundak Naruto.

"I..itu bukan, bukan seperti itu..!" elak Naruto sambil merona.

"Sudahlah sana pergi" Kushina menyeret Naruto kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Ta..tapi bu, ini masih terlalu pagi dan mungkin bel pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai" seperti ogah-ogahan, Naruto berusaha menolak namun dengan kata-kata manis milik Kushina akhirnya membuatnya menurut juga.

Saat sudah hampir sampai diruang tamu, tiba-tiba seseorang berambut panjang dengan anting berbentuk magatama muncul mengejutkan mereka.

Melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya, Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Orochimaru nii-san, kapan kau datang" Kushina dengan gembira memeluk Orochimaru—kakak tirinya.

"Baru saja" Orochimaru balas memeluk Kushina, tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina—Orochimaru menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Sepertinya kalian mau pergi?" tanya Orochimaru sok lembut pada Kushina.

"Bukan aku yang mau pergi, tapi Naruto" Kushina menyeret Naruto kerahnya dan Orochimaru.

"Dia mau menemui Sasuke" Kushina mengedipkan matanya kearah Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut kearahnya.

"Sasuke yah" guman Orochimaru pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto, sambil melirik tajam dan menyeringai—Orochimaru berjalan kearah belakang Naruto.

"Sepertinya arah kita sama, lebih baik aku antar dia ke Konoha Gakuen bagaimana?" Orochimaru memengang pundak Naruto dan tersenyum palsu padanya.

"Ide bagus, ya sudah cepat sana pergi" kata Kushina girang, lalu ia menyeret Orochimaru dan Naruto kedepan rumah menuju mobil mewah Orochimaru yang treparkir didepan rumahnya.

Kushina melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Orochimaru yang sudah meninggalkan mantion megah milik Namikaze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana mobil begitu tenang, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar.

"Sepertinya kau belum menyelesaikan tugas mu sama sekali" Orochimaru membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu, nada suaranya begitu tenang namun tegas.

"Bahkan kau sepertinya melupakan statusmu yang sebenarnya, apakah kau menikmati peran mu sebagai Namikaze?" Orochimaru melirik tajam kearah Naruto disebelahnya.

"Tugas yang kau berikan pada ku terlalu sulit, tak semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini" jawab Naruto itu.

"Apalagi, surat wasiat dan dokumen rahasia perusahaan itu disimpan oleh ayah entah dimana" Naruto itu meremas tangannya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Hmmp" Orochimaru sedikit tertawa dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ayah katamu!" (jeda) Orochimaru memandang Naruto disebelahnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau bahkan bukan putra kandungnya, ingatlah posisi mu" Orochimaru menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

Namun tak lama, tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru mencengkaram kerah kemeja Naruto dan menjambak rambut palsu milik Naruto. Eh? Tunggu rambut palsu Naruto?. Terlihatlah rambut asli pemuda itu yang sedikit panjang dan bukan berwarna blonde melainkan berwarna hitam.

"Dengar!. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa dikeluarga Namikaze jadi jangan sok menjadi Naruto yang asli" bentak Orochimaru marah sambil melototi pemuda yang saat ini menyamar sebagai Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.. ME-N-MA!" kata Orochimaru sambil memberi penekanan pada nama asli pemuda itu sambil masih melotot kearah Menma. Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, tiba-tiba Menma merasa gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa mau mu?" Menma menatap Orochimaru takut-takut.

"Selesaikan tugas mu!. Cari surat wasiat itu beserta dokumen rahasia perusahaan Namikaze dan setelah tugas mu berhasil, akan ku biarkan kau memainkan peran sebagai Namikaze Naruto sepuas mu". Orochimaru melepaskan cengakramannya dan melemparkan wig berwarna pirang cerah milik Menma.

"Beri aku waktu, aku akan segera melakukan tugas ku" tepat saat Menma menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mobil Orochimaru sudah berhenti tepat didepan gedung Konoha Gakuen. Sebelum turun dari mobil milik Orochimaru, Menma merapikan pakaiannya dan memakai kembali wignya.

Menma sudah turun dari mobil milik Orochimau dan sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh, tiba-tiba Orochimaru menahan tangannya.

"Aku ingatkan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha. Mereka terlalu peka, salah sedikit saja tindakan mu maka berakhir pula peran mu menjadi Naruto. Kau mengerti kan!" kata Orochimaru sambil memberi penekanan kata 'Uchiha'.

"Aku mengerti" jawabnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Orochimaru. Setelah mengatakan itu, Orochimaru meninggalkan Menma sendirian.

"Orang itu benar-benar menakutkan"

Tak berapa lama, Menma sudah menuju gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. Ia begitu takjub dengan bangunan sekolah yang megah, panta saja bila yang bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak orang kaya.

"Kira-kira, Sasuke sudah masuk apa belum yah?" gumam Menma pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat disekitar bangunan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Saat akan memasuki gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari tiga siswa yang berada diarea parkir sekolah.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-sama"

Mendengar nama Sasuke yang mereka sebut, Menma segera menuju area parkir sekolah yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung utama sekolah. Benar saja saat Menma sudah berada dekat tempat parkir, ia bisa melihat Sasuke. Namun sayang saat itu Sasuke sudah bergegas pergi dan sepertinya Sasuke masuk kekelasnya lewat pintu belakang.

Saat akan mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba Menma melihat seorang siswa blonde yang berpegangan ditiang penyangga atap tempat parkir. Sepertinya siswa itu sedang kesakitan.

Karena kasihan Menma mendekati siswa blonde itu, namun saat siswa blonde itu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung.

Sebelum tubuh siswa blonde itu menyentuh tanah, dengan sigap Menma berlari untuk menolongnya. Dan berhasil, Menma sudah menangkap tubuh siswa blonde itu sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Menma membantunya berdiri dan membiarkan tubuh siswa blonde itu bersandar ditiang penyangga sambil berpegangan erat.

"Terima kasih" kata siswa blonde itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya Menma saat melihat wajah siswa blonde didepannya.

"Tidak!. Ini tidak mungkin" Menma memundurkan langakahnya dengan kaku, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Wajahnya itu, mata sebiru langit miliknya benar-benar persis dengan ciri-ciri Namikaze Naruto. Apakah mungkin itu adalah Naruto yang asli, tapi setahunya Naruto yang asli telah lama menghilang. Dan ia bahkan tahu anak buah Orochimarulah yang menculik Naruto kecil dan membuangnya ke sungai.

"Tidak, akulah.." Menma mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, dan mencoba menyakinkan dirinya.

"Akulah Naruto yang asli" dengan tangan gemetaran ia mencengkram tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Menma meninggalkan siswa blonde itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat seorang siswa Konoha Gakuen meneriaki namanya.

"Naruto"

Menma menolehkan kepalanya, ia sudah biasa dipanggil dengan nama 'Naruto', karena memang ambisinya menjadi Naruto sangatlah besar. Saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Menma benar-benar tak tahu siapa dia. Bukankah Menma tidak mempunyai teman di jepang kecuali Sasuke tentunya, dan baru besok ia pindah ke Konoha Gakuen. Lantas siapa yang dipanggilnya 'Naruto'.

Siswa berambut hitam agak panjang itu tiba-tiba berjalan kearahnya, namun saat sudah dekat—siswa itu malah melewatinya. Dengan kata lain, yang dipanggilnya 'Naruto' adalah...

Menma membelalakkan matanya saat siswa tadi ternyata menghampiri siswa blonde itu. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan, kakinya serasa lemas. Mungkinkah, 'Naruto' yang dimaksud bukanlah dia tapi siswa blonde itu.

Menma menundukkan kepalanya, saat kedua siswa itu melewatinya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, siswa blonde itu menoleh kearahnya dan tepat saat itu juga Menma melihat kearahnya. Siswa blonde itu tersenyum kearahnya, sementara Menma—bibirnya bergetar sambil seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar ketakutan.

"I..itu Naruto yang asli"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**Ruangan UKS.**

Sora membantu Naruto naik ke kasur empuk UKS sambil didampingi Iruka sensei—guru kesehatan sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini, sih?" tanya Iruka sambil memberikan obat dan perban dikaki Naruto.

"Katanya, Naruto terserempet mobil Uchiha senpai" jawab Sora menggantikan Naruto yang menahan sakit dikakinya.

"Dia juga terkilir" Sora menyentuh pergelangan kaki Naruto dan disambut ringisan panjang dari sipemilik kaki.

"Mungkin aku kurang berhati-hati sensei" Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa saat Iruka mengobati kakinya yang terkilir.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha, mereka sangat berbahaya" Iruka mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Mungkin hanya dialah guru disekolah ini yang begitu sayang pada Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. maklum saja semua guru-guru dan para siswa Konoha Gakuen enggan 'memandang' Naruto, hanya karena ia siswa miskin satu-satunya disekolah ini. Sementara Sora adalah teman pertama Naruto yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, meskipun Sora anak orang kaya tapi ia tak pernah sombong. Dan perlu diketahui, Sora juga menyukai Naruto sejak perkenalannya ditahun pertama masuk sekolah.

Setelah dari UKS, Sora dan Naruto berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Beruntung hari ini semua mata pelajaran ditiadakan karena seminggu lagi akan ada festival tahunan sekolah.

Semua siswa dibeberapa kelas sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan kelas Naruto yang juga sibuk dengan mengadakan rapat dadakan dikelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kelas kita dirubah menjadi rumah hantu?"

"Jangan, bukankah usul rumah hantu sudah menjadi milik kelas sebelah"

"Bagaimana kalau cafe, seperti tahun lalu?"

"Ide bagus, tapi kita butuh maskot lagi"

Begitu mengatakan 'maskot', seisi kelas langsung menatap kearah Naruto yang masuk kedalam kelas bersama Sora.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak suka dari seisi kelas, Naruto menjadi tegang dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya—menuju bangkunya dipojokan belakang kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang jadi maskotnya" kata salah seorang siswa yang duduk tepat didepan Naruto sambil memandanganya mengejek.

"Aku setuju"

"Aku juga"

"Baiklah, kita semua setuju" kata seorang siswa yang berdiri didepan papan tulis dan mengakhiri rapat kelas hari ini. Sementara Sora yang tak terima segera ia berjalan menuju ketempat siswa tadi sambil marah-marah.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminta ijin pada Naruto terlebih dahulu?" Sora mencengkram kerah seragam siswa tadi yang merupakan ketua kelas dikelasnya.

"Untuk apa?, bukan kah selama ini dia memang selalu jadi maskot kelas kita" Ketua kelas itu menyentak tangan Sora.

"Tapi.." belum selesai ucapan Sora tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri diantara ketua kelas dan Sora.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sora, lagi pula hanya menjadi maskot saja. Aku tidak keberatan" Naruto menggiring Sora duduk kembali ketempatnya. Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tapi Naruto tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

Saat kelas satu, ia juga dipaksa menjadi maskot kelas. Dengan memakai kostum beruang yang berat dan panas, hampir saja Naruto pingsan dibuatnya. Pernah suatu ketika—Naruto menolak menjadi maskot di pekan olah raga sekolah untuk menyemangati teman sekelasnya dan hasilnya dia malah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sampai babak belur.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ingin sekali ia melawan tapi apa dayanya. Tubuhnya tergolong pendek untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki seusianya, ia juga siswa miskin dan tak punya kuasa untuk melawan mereka semua yang tergolong siswa kaya. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sora terus memperhatikan Naruto. Sora benar-benar kagum pada Naruto yang yang begitu tegar, padahal dirinya sudah dihina dan dikucilkan banyak orang bahkan keluarga Mitarashi juga tidak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai keluargnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ba..bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumam Menma ketakutan sambil meremas poncelnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada ditangga menuju atap sekolah, tubuhnya gemetar hebat sampai ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Menma mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Ha..halo paman Orochimaru" terdengar suara Menma sedikit bergetar.

"_Menma?. Kenapa dengan suaramu?"_

"Ba..bagaimana ini, a..aku bertemu dengannya" lanjutnya sambil menggigiti ujung kukunya.

"_Bertemu siapa?"_

"Di..dia masih hidup, bagaimana ini paman. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Menma mulai panik, ia menundukan tubuhnya sambil tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Saat ini Menma benar-benar ketakutan, bagaimana jika siswa yang ditemuinya tadi benar-benar Naruto yang asli?. Dan jika Naruto yang asli kembali, lalu bagaimana dengan nasipnya nanti?.

"_Halo, Menma?" _(jeda)

"_Menma, kau kenapa?. Katakan dengan jelas?"_ terdengar nada khawatir dari Orochimaru.

"Pa..paman to..tolong lakukan sesuatu" Menma memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil masih bergetar hebat dan tanpa terasa air matanya keluar.

"_Halo Menma?. MENMA?"_

"Tadi aku hiks..bertemu dengannya..hiks" sambil terisak, Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

"_Tenaglah Menma, tenagkan dirimu. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi" _Orochimaru sedikit menenagkan Menma.

"Di..dia U..Uzumaki Na.." kata-kata Menma terpotong saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat Menma menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"NARUTO!"Menma menjatuhkan poncelnya saat tiba-tiba seorang remaja berambut hitam bergaya emo berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Hup

"Sa..Sasuke" Menma memebelalakkan matanya, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat namun lembut. Dengan ragu Menma balas memeluk tubuh tegap dan tinggi Sasuke. Lama mereka berpelukan tanpa ada suara satupun dari mereka, seakan saling menikmati kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Sasuke mengakhiri pelukannya, namun ia begitu terkejut saat melihat ada genangan air mata dan membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Naru, Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, sambil mengelus lembut rambut (Wig) pirang Menma. Cepat-cepat Menma menghapus air matanya sambil sedikit menghindar dari Sasuke. Bukannya ia membenci Sasuke, hanya saja Menma kurang nyaman dengan perhatian lebih Sasuke padanya. Namun ia tak menampik rasa nyaman dan aman saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Meski ia sudah 7 tahun mengenal Sasuke—Menma masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat protective Sasuke padanya.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa" Menma memalingkan wajahnya saat wajah Sasuke berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menagis?" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Menma sambil menatap intens kearahnya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa, Menma mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ta..tadi aku tersesat" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Hn"

'_Semoga dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan ku tadi'_ Menma meremas ujung kemejanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa terduga, dua remaja seusia Sasuke muncul dari balik belokan tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Yo, Sasuke" sapa seorang remaja yang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi. Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru—putra tunggal klan Nara.

"Ternyata kau disini" kali ini seorang remaja bermata perak dan berambut panjang muncul dari dibelakang remaja pertama. Namanya Hyuga Neji—putra tertua klan Hyuga. Sadar jika Sasuke tak sendirian, Shikamaru berjalan kearah Sasuke dan teman pirangnya.

"Siapa dia?" tunjuk Shikamrau saat ia berada dekat dengan teman pirang Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, membuatnya menaikkan alisnya. Apakah Shikamaru lupa dengan Naruto?.

"Kau lupa dengannya, dia ini.." kata-kata Sasuke terpotong, saat Neji berjalan tepat kerah Naruto dan menggenggam tangan teman pirang Sasuke.

"Naruto!" seru Neji sambil masih menggenggam tangan Naruto, seketika Shikamaru memebelalakkan matanya saat Neji menyebutkan nama 'Naruto' pada teman pirang Sasuke.

Menma benar-benar kelabakan saat ini, ia bahkan tak mengenal kedua teman Sasuke. Memang selama ia tinggal didalam klan Namikaze hanya Sasukelah teman satu-satunya, menurutnya Sasuke saat kecil sangat pendiam dan kurang begitu bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya saat itu. Tapi tak jarang, saat Menma berusia sekitar 13 tahun—pernah ia melihat Sasuke bergaul dengan beberapa anak-anak kolega ayahnya namun tak banyak. Mungkinkah diantara mereka saat itu juga ada Shikamaru dan Neji?.

"Kau benar Naruto kan, Ini aku. Kau masih ingat pada ku kan" Neji berteriak senang, jarang sekali Neji menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu kecuali pada orang terdekatnya. Sementara Shikamaru masih meneliti, benarkah ini Naruto?.

'_Aneh, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto tapi apa yah?'_

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat disamping kirinya, membuat Menma menjadi gugup dan takut jika Shikamaru tahu yang sebenarnya. melihat ekspresi Menma yang aneh, Sasuke memegang bahu Menma.

"Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?" sedikit nada khawatir dari Sasuke, kemudian ia menyentuhkan tangannya kedahi Menma. Dengan cepat Menma menggelengkan kepala dan menepis lembut tangan Sasuke. Mencoba menghindar, Menma berjalan mundur sedikit namun sayang punggugnya menyentuh pintu menuju atap sekolah. Jadilah ia sekarang berdiri dengan diapit Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berdiri disisi kanan dan kirinya sementara Neji berdiri tepat didepannya. Menma mencoba mencari cara agar ia segera keluar dari situasi sulit seperti ini.

"Ma..maaf aku lupa dengan kalian" tiba-tiba Dengan wajah berpura-pura sedih, Menma memandang kearah Neji dan Shikamaru. Licik memang, namun jika tidak seperti itu maka bukan Menma namanya.

Melihat wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan Menma, Neji menjadi tidak tega.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa, lagi pula sudah lama kita tak bertemu" dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Neji meyeret tubuh pendek Menma menuruni tangga. Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada aura gelap dari Sasuke yang cemburu dengan tindakan Neji yang tanpa seijinnya. Sementara Shikamaru, masih menatap curiga pada Menma yang saat ini menyamar menjadi Naruto.

(# Sekedar info saja Shikmarau, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil).

Merasa ada aura aneh, Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke. Sedikit mengangkat alisnya, Shikamaru mengikuti arah mata tajam Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sedang cemburu. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu, jika kedua sahabatnya ini menyukai Naruto sejak kecil. tapi karena takut merusak persahabatan mereka, akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke hanya menyimpan perasaanya. Padahal Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke yang lebih tua dari Naruto saat itu berjanji akan menjadikannya sebagai adik dan melindunginya. Namun lama kelamaan rasa untuk melindungi itu menjadi rasa sayang dan berubah menjadi cinta. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri tak menampik rasa sukanya pada Naruto.

"Huuh" desah Shikamaru sambil memijit keningnya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan" Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya mengikuti arah Neji dan Menma pergi. Namun belum jauh Shikamaru menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah ponsel berwarna orange cerah tergeletak disalah satu tangga. Shikamaru memungut ponsel itu dan memperhatikan benda dengan warna mencolok itu.

'_Sepertinya ini milik Naruto' _

Seketika ia ingat, jika Naruto suka dengan warna-warna terang. Seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Mungkin itu memang Naruto" Gumamnya pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Sepertinya Shikamaru yang IQnya diatas rata-rata juga tertipu dengan Menma yang berpura-pura menjadi Naruto. Mungkin mereka bertiga sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, hingga mereka bertiga yang biasanya selalu teliti malah menjadi lengah. Kekuatan cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang normal menjadi tidak normal. Seperti mereka bertiga yang menjadi berbeda hanya saat bersama Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat jam istirahat tiba, beberapa siswa akan pergi menuju kantin sekolah dan meninggalkan kelas mereka pada saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa dikelasnya, saat ini Naruto duduk sendirian dikelasnya sambil sesekali mengerjakan tugas dibukunya. Naruto merupakan siswa yang pintar mankanya ia bisa bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan mendapat bea siswa.

Lama-lama sendirian dikelas, membuatnya bosan. Akhirnya ia merapikan bukunya dan meletakkannya di laci meja dan menguncinya. Semua meja siswa di Konoha Gakuen mempunyai laci meja yang bisa dikunci dengan menggunakan pasword. Benar-benar canggih, ini diperuntukan untuk menjaga barang pribadi siswa karena sebagian besar siswanya akan meninggalkan kelas saat jam istirahat seperti ini atau saat pergantian kelas disetiap mata pelajaran. Mungkin agar mereka tidak bolak-balik keloker.

Naruto berjalan santai dan pelan mengingat kakinya masih sakit, sambil ia melihat sekeliling kelas yang mungkin ada penghuninya, meski sedikit yang berada dikelas pada jam istirahat seperti ini. Saat berada dilorong sekolah yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan pemandangan taman sekolah yang dipenuhi beberapa siswa. Lama Naruto berdiri, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara beberapa perempuan. Naruto menundukkan kepala saat ia berpapasan dengan Shion yang berjalan dengan beberapa temannya. Bukannya tak mau menyapa, hanya saja Shion melarangnya untuk menegurnya saat mereka bertemu. Katanya Shion malu jika ketahuan tinggal serumah dengan Naruto yang sudah terkenal disekolahnya adalah siswa miskin. Mungkin beberapa temannya tahu jika Shion tinggal serumah dengan Naruto dan pasti ia akan mengatakan "Naruto itu hanya pembantu dirumah ku dan dia Cuma anak pungut".

"Huuh" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Betapa berat sekali kehidupannya, dari mulai dihina, dicaci maki, sampai dipukuli semua ia jalani dengan sabar. Percuma meladeni tindakan mereka, hanya menambah luka batin saja.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sapu tangan warna biru tua milik Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto memandangi sapu tangan itu, tiba-tiba semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipinya. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat mengingat suara bassnya, wajah putih dan tampan milik Sasuke. Mungkinkah ia menyukai Sasuke?.

Segera Naruto menepis semua prasangkanya, mengingat statusnya yang hanya orang biasa. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto juga merasakan, pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi entah dimana. Naruto mencoba mengingat namun kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kaca lorong sekolah.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Naruto mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya dan ia bisa melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji berjalan kearahnya. Namun labih mengejutkan lagi seseorang berambut pirang yang berjalan disamping Neji.

"Hei Neji, jangan menggodanya terus" bentak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Neji yang berada dibahu Menma sejak tadi.

"Apasih, Sasu" Neji menyentak tangan Sasuke dan kembali memegang bahu Menma. Dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara Sasuke dan Neji yang berebut ingin dekat dengan Menma yang saat ini menyamar menjadi Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan seperti anak kecil" Shikamaru mencoba melerai tapi gagal, Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Oh iya, Naruto mau makan apa nanti?" Neji kembali berjalan disamping Menma, sementara Sasuke yang tak mau kalah juga berjalan disamping Menma. Tanpa mereka berempat sadari, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

Dan tepat saat mereka berempat melewati seseorang itu, tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendengar sesuatu.

"Naruto?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang. Dan betepa terkejutnya saat ia melihat kebelakang.

"Ti..tidak mungkin" Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya. Merasa Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke, Menma, dan Neji berbalik melihat kearah Shikamaru dan sama seperti Shikamaru—Neji juga membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke juga demikian, benar-benar tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Na..Naru..to" secara bergantian Sasuke memandangi Naruto (Menma) yang berada disampingnya dengan sosok menyerupai Naruto yang berdiri didepannya.

Sementara Menma benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali disaat ia bersama dengan Sasuke. Dengan gugup dan ketakutan Menma mundur selangkah, kakinya bergetar hebat. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut jika identitasnya terbongkar, ia belum siap menjadi gelandangan lagi, ia menikmati kehidupan mewahnya saat ini. Tapi saat semua terwujud, kenapa tuhan menghidupkan Naruto kembali. Inikah hukumannya karena sudah merebut tempat Naruto?.

Apakah ini akhir dari permainannya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto?.

TBC.

Gomen updatenya lama soalnya banyak kerjaan. Dan terimakasih reviewnya benar-benar membangun dan menginspirasi buat saya untuk menulis lagi. Oh iya saya suka bingung ngepost ff jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi sekian dari saya dan terimakasih sekali lagi reviewnya


	3. love & Lies Chapter 3

**Love and Lies**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru (pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Note : **Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru lebih tua setahun dari Naruto dan Menma.

Tanda ini (**'**) untuk membedakan **Naruto asli** dan **'Naruto' palsu** (**Menma**).

**Warning :** Boy's Love, **typos****, ****EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi yah.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind'**

**Chapter 3. **

Menma benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Kakinya kaku, gemetaran dan tubuhnya serasa dingin. Ia sungguh tak mengira bertemu kembali dengan Naruto bahkan didepan Sasuke dan kedua temannya. Dengan gugup dan ketakutan Menma mundur selangkah dengan kaki yang bergetar.

'_Gawat!. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, ia harus segera mencari cara agar segera keluar dari situasi ini. Secara bergantian Menma memandang Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu entah didorong oleh rasa apa—Menma memeluk lengan Sasuke meski tangannya masih gemetaran.

"Sasuke-nii, ayo pergi" Menma menarik lengan Sasuke dan sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru masih menatap bingung Naruto dihadapannya.

'_Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan 'Naruto'?'_ Shikamaru memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Neji juga memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

Melihat Menma merangkul legan Sasuke, entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih. Naruto meremas Sapu tangan biru tua milik Sasuke dengan kuat ditangannya. Meski ia tahu jika tak sepantasnya dirinya memiliki rasa suka terhadap Uchiha sepertinya. Tunggu!, rasa suka?. Sejak kapan ia suka dengan Uchiha didepannya ini, apakah sejak pertemuannya pagi tadi?. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menyingkirkan pikiran bodohnya itu.

'_Aku tidak boleh berpikiran 'suka' padanya' _melihat Sasuke sudah berbalik dan akan pergi bersama Menma, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Uchiha senpai" panggil Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke dengan melewati Shikamaru dan Neji. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggilnya dan berjalan ketempat Sasuke. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya kuat menuju Sasuke.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke dan Menma—yang masih merangkul lengan Sasuke. Dengan ragu, Naruto menyerahkan sapu tangan biru tua milik Sasuke.

"Ini" katanya pelan dengan senyum yang sangat tulus. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat mata onyx milik Sasuke secara langsung. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela saat pandangan matanya melihat tangan Menma yang melingkar dilengan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Menma dari lengannya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto untuk mengambil sapu tangannya.

'_Mata itu..' _Saat melihat mata Naruto, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pemuda blonde yang tadi pagi terserempet mobilnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil masih menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Sebenarnya ada yang mengusik pikiran Sasuke sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Ia merasa sangat heran, sesaat ia bisa melihat bayangan sahabat kecilnya ada pada remaja blonde didepannya. Tapi bukankah Naruto kecilnya itu sudah ada disampingnya?. Memang Sasuke merasa 'Naruto' disampingnya ini berbeda dengan Naruto—sahabatnya dulu, entah dari mananya yang berbeda pada dari 'Naruto' —tapi Sasuke yakin jika 'Naruto' yang ini benar-benar berbeda. Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, segera Sasuke membuang jauh pikiran bodohnya dan kembali memperlihatkan wajah stoiknya. Mana mungkin ada dua Naruto, yang pasti sekarang 'Naruto' (Menma) disampingnya adalah sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong ku tadi pagi" Naruto menundukkan badannya dan segera ia meninggalkan tempatnya, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya saat dirinya akan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Melihat Sasuke menahan Naruto untuk pergi, tiba-tiba Menma menjadi takut. Apakah Sasuke sudah tahu jika remaja yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Naruto yang asli?.

Dengan wajah berubah dingin, Sasuke menyerahkan sapu tangannya ketelapak tangan Naruto kembali. Merasa aneh, Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Itu untuk mu saja, aku tak menerima barang bekas pakai" kata Sasuke dingin dan berbalik, hendak menuju ketempat Menma. Merasa tak mengerti, Naruto menarik ujung jas seragam Sasuke untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Maaf, aku tak mengerti maksud mu?" tanya Naruto dan sukses mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Bukankah ini sapu tangan milik mu?" Lanjut Naruto sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan milik Sasuke. Merasa tidak suka pakaiannya disentuh, dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan sukses membuat tangan Naruto menjadi merah.

"Barang itu sudah tak berharga lagi untukku, lagi pula.." (jeda). Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Naruto dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai jatuh. Kemudian Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Aku paling tak suka menerima barang bekas pakai dari siswa miskin seperti mu, itu sangat menjijikkan" lanjut Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang kasar kemudian ia mengambil sapu tangan biru tua yang awalnya adalah miliknya dari tangan Naruto dan menginjaknya sampai sapu tangan itu kotor. Naruto yang melihat perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke hanya bisa diam, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Maaf.." kata Naruto lirih sambil menahan tangis, tak seperti biasanya—jika Naruto dibully oleh siswa lain ia masih bisa bertahan-bila perlu ia melawan meski kenyataannya Naruto kalah jumlah dengan mereka yang lebih cendrung mengeroyoknya. Meski begitu Naruto mencoba untuk sabar, bahkan tak jarang Naruto akan memaafkan mereka. Tapi lain ceritanya jika yang menghinanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya hatinya begitu sakit dan perih.

"Aku tak butuh maaf mu dan jangan sok akrab dengan ku. Brengsek!" Sasuke bangkit dari jongkoknya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk diam dilantai. Dengan wajah dinginnya ia melangkah maju menuju Menma. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud menghina Naruto apalagi mendorongnya sampai jatuh. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat melihat wajah terluka milik Naruto saat ia menghinanya, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya—di dalam sakunya Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat untuk menahan rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dilantai. Hatinya benar-benar terluka, sebenarnya apa salahnya?. Bukankah ia hanya mengembalikan sapu tangan Sasuke yang sudah dipakainya untuk menyeka air matanya tadi pagi, apa itu salah?. Jika Sasuke memang tak mau ada bekasnya tertempel disapu tangannya, Naruto bisa kok—mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengembalikannya. jadi tak perlukan Sasuke mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu!.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terluka, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke—Menma tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Melihat Sasuke kearahnya—Menma berpura-pura tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menyeret Menma menjauh dari lorong sekolah berdinding kaca dan menghilang dibelokan selanjutnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menunduk diam dan menangis.

Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru, mereka masih terdiam. Melihat Naruto yang terduduk diam, Neji berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan pada si blonde didepannya. Saat Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Neji membelalakkan matanya.

'_Me..menangis?'_ Neji benar-benar tak tega jika harus melihat orang menangis, itulah kelemahan Neji yang sebenarnya. Neji berjongkok didepan Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Sasuke memang seperti itu" hibur Neji dengan mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. Merasakan sentuhan Neji, tiba-tiba Naruto menyentak tangan Neji. Sepertinya ia tak mau salah paham dengan sikap baik Neji padanya yang hanya sesaat, kemudian menghinanya seperti Sasuke nantinya.

"JANGAN SOK BAIK PADA KU, hiks..hiks!. KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA" bentak Naruto dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena menangis. Naruto melotot kearah Neji didepannya, kemudian ia bangkit untuk berdiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto—Neji begitu terluka dengan ucapan Naruto yang menganggapnya sama kejamnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku memang miskin tapi aku juga manusia seperti kalian. Apakah salah, jika seseorang dilahirkan dengan keadaan miskin?. Kalau saja aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak mau menjadi miskin seperti ini...hiks" lanjut Naruto pelan sambil masih menangis dan meremas dadanya menahan rasa sakit dan terhina, tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat itu—Naruto berlari menjauh meninggalkan Neji yang masih menunduk diam. Ia sedang menyerap kata-kata Naruto. Jika Neji jadi dirinya mungkin ia akan sama terlukanya dengan Naruto sekarang ini. Melihat Neji menunduk diam—Shikamaru menyentuh bahu Neji pelan.

"Sudahlah Neji jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Shikamaru membantu Neji untuk berdiri. Tanpa banyak kata, Shikamaru dan Neji menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.

'_Huuh!. Benar-benar hari yang merepotkan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut agak kuning turun dari mobil sedan hitamnya. Sejenak pria itu berdiri dengan wibawanya memandang gedung perkantoran megah didepannya. Ditengan-tengah gedung itu terdapat lambang yang sama dengan lambang dimobil sedannya yaitu sebuah lambang berbentuk spiral—ciri khas dari lambang klan Namikaze.

"Namikaze-san" sapa seseorang sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat kepada sang presdir utama Namikaze corp.

"Selamat pagi Gai" balas Minato sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Maito Gai menuju kedalam gedung perkantoran. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengewasi mereka dari balik kaca hitam mobil sejak tadi.

I5 menit kemudian, Minato sampai didalam ruangan kerjanya yang terletak dilantai paling atas bersama Gai.

"Bagaimana hasil perkembangan penjualan produk kita?" tanya Minato yang sudah duduk dikursi kebanggannya sambil membuka beberapa dokumen di mejanya. (***Note : **Namikaze corp. Adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif dan tekstil*).

"Seperti yang kita perkirakan pak, penjualan produk kita dipasaran meningkat setiap bulannya" jawab Gai yang kini sudah ada didepan Minato sambil membawa beberapa file dokumen ditangannya. Namuan Minato tiba-tiba menaikkan alisnya, saat menyadari raut muka Gai yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Minato lagi dengan nada sedikit tegas, ia tak suka jika sekertarisnya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya—mengingat Gai adalah teman baiknya.

"A..anu, sebenarnya..!" Gai benar-benar tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanya, ia benar-benar gugup. Ia takut jika berita buruk ini mempengaruhi mental sahabatnya ini.

"Anak perusahaan kita yang berada di Hokaido-sepertinya mengalami krisiss keuangan pak" lanjut Gai kembali, dengan gugup ia menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ditangannya kemeja Minato.

Braak.

Minato menggebrak mejanya keras sambil berdiri dari kursinya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan berita buruk yang ia dengar.

"KENAPA BISA SEPERTI ITU, BUKANKAH TADI KAU BILANG—PENJUALAN PRODUK KITA MENINGKAT DIPASARAN?. LALU KENAPA BISA SAMPAI MENGALAMI KRISIS KEUANGAN SEPERTI INI?" Teriak Minato marah.

"Sebenarnya memang produk kita mengalami peningkatan penjualan yang cukup pesat, tapi harga dipasaran jauh dari harga perusahaan yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi pemasukan kita berkurang pak, dan sepertinya ada yang menyelundupkan barang kita kemudian menjualnya keluar dengan harga murah" jelas Gai panjang.

"Benar-benar tak masuk akal" Minato memijit keningnya, ia benar-benar tak menduga jika anak perusahaanya mengalami kerugian besar dan berimbas pada pemasukan perusahaannya.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, orang yang menyelendupkan barang kita adalah orang dalam dan sepertinya dia dibayar oleh seseorang untuk menyelundupkan barang kita pak. Dan berita buruknya, saat aku pergi untuk menemuinya ternyata orang itu sudah meninggal" Gai kembali meyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada Minato.

"Orang itu sudah dibunuh" Minato begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Gai.

"Terus kau awasi perkembangan anak perusahaan kita, biar aku dan Kakashi yang mencari dalang dari semua peristiwa ini" Minato menepuk bahu Gai mencoba menenngkan sahabatnya. Merasa terharu, Gai memeluk Minato erat sambil menangis bahagia.

"Huaaa, Mina-chan maafkan aku yang tak becus melakukan pekerjaan, aku terlambat menyadari hal semacam ini. Aku tidak pantas menjadi sekertaris mu, kau bisa pecat aku sekarang kalau mau huaaaa" melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Minato hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah-sudah, ini semua sudah terjadi. Mungkin kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi" Minato mencoba menenangkan Gai yang masih memeluk dirinya. Sadar jika masih ditempat kerja, Gai melepaskan pelukannya. Gai menghapus air matanya dan merapikan jas hitamnya.

"Ehem..Maaf kan saya pak" melihat tingkah Gai yang berubah jadi hormat padanya, membuat Minato tertawa lepas. Benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian, Gai tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati sahabat masa kecilnya ini. sedang asik-asiknya mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Minato.

"Pak presdir, gawat!" Minato dan Gai langsung tersentak kaget.

"Kontrak kerja sama kita dengan perusahaan asing di dubai, dibatalkan secara sepihak!"

"APA!" teriak Minato dan Gai bersamaan, belum selesai satu masalah datang lagi masalah yang lain. Sungguh buruk nasib Minato saat ini, sepertinya ia harus berusaha mati-matian agar perusahaan yang sudah berdiri sejak jaman kakeknya—bisa bertahan dan tidak mengalami kebangkrutan. Sementara Gai yang memperhatikan Minato—menjadi kasihan pada sahabatnya ini.

'_Aku yakin, kejadian ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan...!' _Gai mengepalkan Tangannya, dan mencoba menenangkan Minato. Seperti yang diketahuinya, Orochimaru selalu mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Namikaze corp.

"Mungkinkah kejadian ini saling berhubungan?" tanya Minato pada Gai yang mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi apa mungkin dalang dari semua ini adalah..." Gai meotong kata-katanya dan memandang Minato.

"Orochimaru" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ini hanya dugaan kita saja dan sebelum kita mengngkap semuanya dengan jelas, lebih baik mencari buktinya dulu" kata Gai sambil menepuk pelan bahu Minato, dan Minato setuju dengan ucapan Gai.

"Jika terbukti ini ulah si ular sialan itu, maka akan ku jebloskan dia kepenjara" Minato mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement mewah Konoha**.

Seorang pria berambut panjang sedang duduk diruang tamu apartementnya dengan wajah gelisah dan cemas, sambil masih menatap layar ponselnya yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?" guman Orochimaru, sebenarnya 5 menit yang lalu—Menma menghubunginya. Terdengar dari nada suaranya, sepertinya ia ketakutan dan panik. Tapi sebelum Menma menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sambungan telephonenya terputus.

"Aku harus memastikannya" saat Orochimaru akan menghubungi Menma kembali, tiba-tiba masuklah Seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut silver panjang ke dalam apartementnya.

"Orochimaru-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas yanga anda berikan. Dan masalah kontrak kerjasama bisnis dengan investor di dubai, mereka sudah menerimanya. Pihak dubai sudah membatalkan kontrak kerja bersama dengan Namikaze corp. Dan beralih pada perusahaan kita" Jelas panjang Kabuto—sekertaris Orochimaru sekaligus anak didiknya. Mendengar berita baik, Orochimaru memalingkan wajahnya dari layar handphonenya dan melupakan niatnya untuk menghubungi Menma.

"Benarkah?" teriak Orochimaru senang dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Kabuto. Ia menyerahkan bukti transaksi dan kontrak kerja yang sudah ditanda tangani dalam bentuk dokumen kepada Orochimaru.

"Bagus sekali tugas mu, tak sia-sia aku mendidikmu selama ini" Orochimaru menepuk kepala Kabuto, tanpa Orochimaru sadari ada semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi Kabuto. Sudah sejak lama ia menyukai ayah angkatnya ini, meski terbilang aneh tapi Kabuto tidak peduli. Asalkan bisa membuat ayahnya ini senang maka apapun bisa ia lakukan demi ayah angkatnya yang ia cintai.

"Berita baiknya, para investor dibubai akan mengalirkan saham mereka sekitar 80% keperusahaan kita. Sepertinya misi kita untuk menghancurkan Namikaze corp. Akan segera terwujud ayah" Kabuto tersenyum kearah Orochimaru dan dibalas oleh Orochimaru,

"Setelah menghancurkan Namikaze corp. Aku akan segera mencari surat wasiat dari ayah tiri ku, enak saja—masa hanya Kushina yang mendapat warisan sementara aku hanya mendapatkan perusahaan kecil milik orang tua Kushina. Apalagi perusahaan itu dibawah kendali Namikaze corp." Orochimaru menyeringai puas terhadap hasil kerja Kabuto.

"Tinggal kita tunggu hasil kerja Menma, anak sialan itu selalu membuang-buang waktu. Tidak cekatan seperti kau" puji Orochimaru pada Kabuto.

"Oh iya" pekik Orochimaru singkat sambil mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi melihat Menma, tadi dia menghubungi ku—dari nada suaranya, membuat ku khawatir" lanjut Orochimaru, ia ingat jika tadi—Menma sempat menghubunginya. Tanpa banyak bicara Orochimaru dan Kabuto segera bergegas ke mobil mereka menuju ketempat Menma berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja mulai datang, jam sekolah juga sudah berakhir. Naruto dengan mengendarai sepedanya bergegas untuk pulang, namun sebelum pulang—ia mampir kesebuah toko diseberang jalan untuk berbelanja. Tak berapa lama—Naruto keluar dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan dikantong belanjaannya. Segera ia pulang menuju kediaman Mitarashi dan menyiapkan makan malam sebelum berangkat kerja sambilan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sudah waktunya Anko pulang kerja. Ia harus bergegas pulang sebelum Anko mendahuluinya. Jika saat Anko pulang dan Naruto belum menyiapkan makan malam, maka bisa dipastikan jika Naruto akan dipukul oleh Anko. Sebenarnya ia ingin melawan tapi Naruto sudah menganggap Anko dan Shion sebagai keluarga, tak tega rasanya jika menyakiti hati mereka berdua. Apalagi mereka adalah wanita, tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti seorang wanita—itu motto hidupnya.

Saat Naruto akan bergegas pulang dan menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya sebuah mobil tepat melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Hei nak awas"

"Kyaaa dia akan tertabrak" seketika semua orang yang berada di seberang jalan, langsung memperingati Naruto saat itu juga.

"!" naas bagi Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar dan tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

"AWAAS" teriak orang-orang yang panik.

Braak.

Tubuh Naruto terpental jauh beserta sepedanya, sedangkan mobil itu malah terus melaju seakan tak mau bertanggung jawab pada Naruto yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah.

''Sakit'' desah Naruto sangat pelan bahkan hampir seperti bisikan, dengan sisa kekuatannya—Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk meminta tolong namun tangannya tak bisa digerakkan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan lumpuh. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara sirine ambulans dan suara orang-orang yang bergerombol disekitar tubuh Naruto yang telungkup tak berdaya.

Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka, meski pandangannya sedikit buram namun ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang-orang dan seorang petugas medis yang mendekati tubuhnya.

'_Apa aku akan mati?. Kenapa tubuh ku tak bisa digerakkan' _

Tanpa terasa air matanya turun dengan perlahan, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia jika ini adalah akhir hidupnya—dengan begitu mungkin semua penderitaannya selama ini juga akan berakhir. Bayangkan saja sejak Naruto diadopsi oleh keluarga Mitarashi sejak berumur 8 tahun sampai usianya sekarang 17 tahun, ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan. Setiap hari ia akan selalu dihina, dipukul, dicaci maki dan tak pernah dihargai. Apa karena dia miskin?, atau karena dia seorang yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki silsilah keluarga yang tak jelas asal usulnya?.

Hey!, itu bukan salahnya kan?, ini semua sudah takdir tuhan. Lalu kenapa mereka menghinanya seperti itu, bukan kah manusia diciptakan sama derajatnya?. Benar-benar takdir sudah mempermainkan hidup Naruto.

Lama Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat sosok seseorang berambut reven muncul dengan jelas di matanya. Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, meski pandangannya pada orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat buram namun sosok berambut reven ini begitu terlihat jelas— sangat-sangat jelas.

"Sa..sasuke" desah Naruto lirih, sebuah senyum ringan ia sunggingkan saat melihat bayangan Sasuke mendekatinya dan menyentuh tubuhnya.

'_Hangat'_ merasakan sentuhan bayangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat dansedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai gelap dan akhinya Naruto menutup matanya.

"Ruto...Naruto.."

'_Suara itu?, siapa yang memanggil ku?'_ dalam kegelapan—Naruto merasakan ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan pergi!, ku mohon tetaplah hidup untuk ku—Naruto"

**-oOOo—**

**Tbc**

**Maaf updatenya kelamaan..btw terima kasih riviewnya.. maaf agak sedikit mengecewakan soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini suka sibuk (alasan)..**

**Ok, tanpa banyak bicara silahkan baca dan mohon reviewnyadari senpai2 sekalian**

**Mau ngeFlame juga g apa2, asalkan yang baik-baik aja yah hahahhaa**

**Sampai jumpa di chap. depan **


End file.
